


A Turn of Events

by quirrellokayiswonderful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Ship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrellokayiswonderful/pseuds/quirrellokayiswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, determined to fulfil his ambition to be an auror, plans to knuckle down in lessons and get the work done. His plan is going surprisingly well - until he receives unwanted attention from Slytherin boy: Draco Malfoy. But is the attention really unwanted? Or does it hold a different position in Harry's thoughts?</p><p>((COMPLETED))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece. One of my first Drarry fics. :)

“Potter, Malfoy is to be your potions partner for the rest of term. Every lesson you shall sit together, work together and share a cauldron when making advanced potions, starting next lesson. No exceptions.” Snape ordered, his black, greasy hair falling over his face. Harry looked disapprovingly in Draco's direction. “Why do I have to partner with Malfoy? I haven't done anything!” he argued. “Correct. You have done nothing. None of your own work. I'm sick of you copying that insufferable know-it-all, Hermione Granger. I know potions isn't a skill of yours, but I will not have cheating in this class. Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Snape sneered loudly, making sure the whole class could hear what was going on. He swaggered to the front of the classroom, swishing his black robe around his legs as he walked. Harry noticed a satisfied spring in his step as he observed a jar of unicorn hair on the shelf. Hermione leaned over Harry, her bouncy hair almost entering his cauldron. “Ignore him, Harry.” She whispered.

Snape then made him clean up a spilt bucket of eels eyes from the floor by Draco's desk, because he had accidentally added too much salt to his potion. Draco would occasionally look down at Harry on his hands and knees, scrubbing. “All right, Potter?” He smiled. Harry heard Ron snort slightly as he said this, and before Draco could say anything else, Harry jumped up and returned to his work bench with Hermione.

He turned to study Draco pouring water into his potion. He had glistening grey eyes, and a perfect smile, all his teeth in a gleaming straight line. Straight, silky blonde hair hung slightly over his eyes. Harry's eyes moved down to his arms. They stuck out in all the right places complete with beautiful, delicate hands which were now chopping herbs finely with a small knife. Harry had never really noticed how perfect Draco Malfoy was. He felt slightly envious, his own hair shot outwards in all directions and his eyes were shadowed by shabby round glasses. He didn't exactly know how long he had been staring at Draco but he had no intention to stop, he was actually rather enjoying it. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl looked slightly disturbed. “Ew, Potter, why are you staring at him like that?” She said in a hoarse voice, slamming a chopping board down onto her table. Draco's eyes flickered upwards quickly and met Harry's gaze almost straight away. He broke into a grin. Pansy eyed him closely. “Draco, why are you smiling? You hate each other!” She snapped, her face flushing with jealousy. Draco ignored her and continued returning Harry's stare. “Draco! Stop it!!” She moaned. Pansy flicked her fringe off her eyes and began pulling at Draco's sleeve. Hermione had finally looked up from a section of a book. “Harry! You're already in enough trouble as it is. Besides, if Snape sees-” “Snape has saw. 10 points from Gryffindor.” He stood in the far corner, observing the scene from the shadows. “Now, tidy away your things and leave your potions on my desk. You have five minutes.”

Harry very slowly began to tidy away his ingredients, watching the blonde figure at the corner of his eye. He turned his back to Hermione, hoping not to be disturbed. Hermione's face ached with hesitation to ask, but she managed to keep quiet. Ron, however didn't. “Harry, what the bloody hell was that all about?” He laughed loudly. “Nothing. Leave me alone.” Harry mumbled. Ron looked slightly alarmed, and walked away quickly. Harry then grabbed his bag and made for the exit.

He began to run through the corridors and without realising, ran straight into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. “Oh hello Harry, long time...no see.” A small, whiny voice appeared from nowhere. Moaning Myrtle sat on the window ledge of the large bathroom, her arms tucked in her robes. “Oh! Hello Myrtle!” He put on his best cheery voice. Moaning Myrtle was a rather sensitive ghost who haunted some toilets on the second floor. Harry had met her many times. She took one look at Harry's pale face and burst into tears. “I CAN TELL YOU'D RATHER NOT TALK TO ME!!!! ANYWAY, WHO WOULD WANT TO TALK AN UGLY-” She then spluttered and turned her back on Harry. “I'm really not in the mood, Myrtle. I've had a bad day and I came in here to get away from everyone.” Harry sighed. Myrtle suddenly turned and whooshed down next to Harry. “What's happened?” She suddenly smiled. Harry had a hunch Myrtle liked seeing other people suffer. He felt he was in no position to deal with her. “It's just Malfoy. It's nothing.” He said, desperately retrieving his school bag and jumping up to get away from her. “I'd actually better go, Myrtle. Nice seeing you.” He said through gritted teeth. “You know...Draco was in here a few days ago. With the same problem as you now, but the other way round.” She teased.

Myrtle placed her translucent arms on the nearest sink, leaning lazily. Harry darted back around. “Malfoy was worried about me?” He forced out the words, his heart beating fast. “Yes. He's very handsome isn't he? That Draco Malfoy.” She giggled. “Don't you agree, Harry?” “If I answer you, you tell me what he said?” Harry said, blushing. Myrtle raised her eyebrows in a way which made Harry shudder. “Why, of course.” She whispered, her eyes big and apprehensive. “Then yeah, I guess he is.” Harry replied, taking a gulp. A small smile appeared on her face. She stood up straight and began running her fingers along the rows of taps. “If you must know, he was crying.” She whispered again. Her smile had now vanished. “About what?!” Harry said a little too impatiently. “He said he was scared about what his father might say if he liked someone who was forbidden to him. He said he was scared that Pansy would wreck things for him if he took action. He said that he was scared that his friends would hate him. But then he said, he couldn't help it, the forbidden someone was too perfect.” Harry pulled his bag up over his shoulder. “And who was that forbidden someone?” Harry's hands shook rapidly. Myrtle then began to laugh. “Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?” She lounged around now against a cubicle door. “You.” And with that, she plunged into the nearest toilet, leaving Harry standing alone in the fading light of the girls toilets.


	2. The Quiet Talk

A few days had passed since Harry had had the strange encounter with Myrtle. After hours of tossing and turning the problem over in his head, he finally persuaded himself to not tell Ron and Hermione. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Harry made his way slowly down the the front of the school, pulling his hood over his messy hair. Ron and Hermione stood at the front of the school, along with the rest of the students. A trip to Hogsmeade had been arranged. “Oh Harry! Please come with us! Why are you so glum these days?” Hermione said, a little too flamboyantly. Ron encouragingly smiled at Harry behind her. “No. I'm not feeling up to it.” He muttered back, letting Hermione swing her arms around him, locking him in a tight hug. “Well, we're here if there is any time you want to tell us what's bothering you.” She whispered. Harry managed to force out a small smile. “Thanks.” He replied. “See you later?” He asked. Ron nodded solemnly and the two of them set off to the entrance, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry quickly turned, his feet leading him back up the main staircase. The room of requirement seemed an okay place to go, in Harry's opinion. He liked to route around with the hidden stuff in there, which various students over the years had hid from teachers. Harry walked towards the familiar flat wall on the seventh floor. _I need to get away. Please._ Harry thought hard and the door appeared very slowly on the wall, letting Harry slip inside quickly before it disappeared. The room of requirement was a big, high ceilinged room with a huge, dusty fireplace. It was piled high with alcohol, books, objects and furniture, with only small corridors through it because of the masses of stuff. Harry made his way round to the back of the room, through a fairly small walkway where he knew there to be a big, pink armchair, with cushions and books surrounding it. Harry often went there. He found the books very interesting, and once he had the lit the fire, the room became very warm, making him feel very sleepy in the big, comfy chair.

Harry quickened his pace, not taking much care of what he was standing on when suddenly something very spiky caught him round the ankle, dragging him to the floor in front of the pink armchair. His glasses ran off of his nose and onto the cold, stone floor. Harry's vision blurred rapidly and he began to feel his hands along the floor to try and reach his lost glasses. Another surprise occurred at this point. Warm, muscular hands wrapped around Harry's. They guided his hands along the stone and Harry's fingers tightened around the frame of his glasses. He gingerly slapped them back onto his face and looked up, panting slightly. The pink armchair was occupied. Harry's green eyes stared deep into big, grey eyes.

“Potter, are you all right?” Draco Malfoy whispered softly. He pulled Harry up carefully, resting him on the side of the armchair. Harry looked down at what had caught his feet. A fanged Frisbee was entangled around his feet. He tried desperately to pull it off but every time he tried, the frisbee's grip became stiffer. Draco laughed softly. “Here. Let me.” He removed Harry's hand from the frisbee and muttered a spell under his breath. The frisbee wriggled away under a nearby shelf and Harry, relieved, rested his head on the side of the chair. “Thankyou,” He managed to splutter out. Draco gave a small smile, looking down towards the floor. He looked awkward and shy, tapping his foot on the chair leg. Harry moved himself slowly to his feet and brushed off the chunks of dust from his clothes. “So, er, why are you in here?” Harry asked quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets to stop them from fiddling stupidly. Draco cleared his throat and leaned back into the chair. “Just thinking about stuff. The quiet is nice.” He said, almost in a whisper. Harry shuffled uncomfortably. “Sorry, do you want me to leave?” Harry asked. “I don't mind. I come here for quiet sometimes too, it's nice.” Draco laughed. “I know. You leave some of your stuff in here sometimes.” He said, yawning. “How do you know that?” Harry asked, a curious expression on his face. “Well it's obviously not Pansy who writes “D.M” all over these books.” Draco smiled, showing off his brilliant set of teeth. Harry felt himself blushing. “She might have done.” Harry mumbled, not daring to make eye contact. “I am aware that she does, but she doesn’t write random Quidditch quotes on the same page, Potter. And her books are as twice as battered as these are.” Draco broke into another grin, looking at Harry's red cheeks. “Did I touch a nerve? I must admit that the blushing is quite cute, Potter.” He added, almost like he couldn't stop himself from saying it. “I thought you and Pansy had something going on, anyway.” Harry said, desperately trying to change the subject. Draco crossed his legs and slammed his head into his hands. “No, no. I don't think so. She looks and acts like a pug.” He sighed loudly, only his eyes could be seen through his hands. Harry pulled up a stack of books in front of the chair and sat down. “Don't all Slytherins act like pugs?” He teased, with his heart pounding in his chest loudly. “That was pretty good, Potter. But no. Only Crabb and Pansy. I guess Goyle's all right although he is a bit dim.” He gossiped, while removing blonde hair from his face. “Not his fault though.” Harry argued, but in a friendly tone. Draco laughed. “It is. He'd rather try and catch flies with the killing curse than pay attention in potions.” He said, not a bit of sadness in his face. “Oh! That's what he's doing! I just thought he liked dancing.” Harry giggled.

A silence then broke out. Harry looked awkwardly around the room, attempting badly to keep his eyes off Draco's face. He glanced at Draco and caught his eye. Harry hesitated and turned away as if he hadn't done it. “So. I was speaking to Myrtle the other day, and er, she kind of said some things which I guessed you didn't want anyone to know.” Harry said guiltily, almost in a whisper. Draco gave an embarrassed smile. “Yeah. She told me some stuff too.” He laughed. “She did? Like what?” Harry said a little too eagerly. Draco put his hands together in his lap. “She said to me what you told her.” He said, but this time in a more serious tone. “Handsome, eh Potter?” He added. “No. I was joking.” Harry forced himself to say. Draco's stopped grinning and looked at Harry with puppy-like eyes. “I think your problem is that you don't like to act on your feelings.” He almost sneered. “What feelings?!” Harry frowned, but his hands were shaking. “There are no feelings. This is all a joke.” He said with no enthusiasm in his voice. This time when Harry looked up, Draco looked hurt. His facial expression made Harry get a lump in his throat, and a nasty pain appeared in his chest. He opened his mouth to say sorry but closed it again. He couldn't find the words.

A bell suddenly rang. The sounds of exciting chatter swept past the Room of Requirement. Students were returning from Hogsmeade. Draco leant over and wrapped his arms around Harry, and to Harry's surprise, planted a small kiss on Harry's cheek. He then stood up, stretching his arms. “Well you've made yourself clear. Sorry Potter. I'll see you around.” He croaked and walked towards the exit, with his hands in his pockets. Harry watched him disappear around the corner of a cabinet, and then looked up at the chair.

Draco's Slytherin scarf hung on the arm of the chair in a neat fashion. He pulled himself up into the chair and wrapped the scarf around him. Warm and comfort surrounded Harry now, and he felt more at ease, so he let out a small tear. But as he did so, he heard a small pattering of feet getting nearer. Harry looked up. Draco was back and he was holding out his hand. Harry took Draco's hand, and stood up with Draco's palm tight in his grip. Draco looked puzzled. “I actually wanted my scarf but this suits me just as well.” He said. Harry looked at Draco's hand nestled in his own. Now was the time or he'd lose him forever.

“Look, Draco. I, er.... no you're right. I struggle to act on my feelings and I thought turning you away then was probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Stay here with me. Please.” He sobbed lightly. “Oh Potter, you idiot. But you're _my_ idiot so that makes things a lot better now. I have to go right now, but meet me here tomorrow around 7? I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither should you. But, I'm telling the truth when I say that I love you and I have done for a while now.” Draco replied, pulling Harry into a hug.

“I love you too.” Harry replied, more confidence in his voice now. Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze and left the room. For the first time in quite a few weeks... Harry smiled to himself.


	3. The Mighty Fall

The next two months for Harry was perfect. Almost like taking a trip into someone else's life.   
He and Draco met up almost every day in the Room of Requirement as the night fall upon the castle. Their nights together included: reading in front of the fire cuddled up, talking about school and what excuses they'd use to tell their friends about where they had gone, routing through secret objects in the room and even, one night, a giant pillow fight which resulted in Harry's glasses having to be repaired. Even potion lessons became bearable – for his “punishment”, he worked by Draco every lesson on Snape's orders. They had to pretend they were not enjoying sharing a cauldron, and sometimes insulted each other, making each of their friends laugh. On Hogsmeade days, Harry always stayed behind so he and Draco could wonder the school grounds together, although weary of teachers and prefects. 

Harry travelled down the staircase back to the common room. It was roughly nine o'clock and he had been in the Room of Requirement for at least two hours. When he entered, Ron and Hermione were sat in the best armchairs by the fire, writing an essay about goblin rebellions for their most boring subject – History of Magic. Hermione looked up when Harry entered, with a fairly normal facial expression. She was used to Harry leaving at night times now, so she never looked surprised when he came back. “Oh, hey Harry. We had saved you an armchair but you were gone for ages so Neville came and sat with us instead.” She smiled kindly at him. Harry returned the smile.   
“Oh, okay. No problem. I'll take the floor. Where's Neville?” He asked curiously, looking over at the empty armchair. “He's gone to look for Trevor. That bloody toad escaped again. Surprise, surprise.” Ron laughed, dropping his quill onto his finished piece. Harry watched Ron laughing for a moment.   
He felt slightly guilty from neglecting Ron and Hermione, they were his best friends, of course. 

Ron looked over at Harry, his eyes shining from the lit up fire. “So, what was it this evening? A secret party in the Hufflepuff dorm? Passageway in the library?” He asked, his tone, in Harry's opinion, very bitter. “No, no. Nothing like that. Who would invite me to a party? Seriously? No. I went to see Dobby in the kitchens. I promised I would, you see. But then some Slytherin prefect caught me and gave me a massive rant about sneaking out at night. And then I came back.” Harry replied. Ron nodded, and turned back to his essay. “So, Harry are you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Hermione said. Harry shook his head. “No. I need to do the essay you're doing now.” He replied. 

“Can't you just do it now? I want you to come.” She said. Harry shook his head, but before he could reply, Hermione added “Let me guess... you aren't up to it?” She sighed. Harry didn't bother replying. He stood up and scurried quickly up the staircase. 

 

******************

Harry yawned and turned over in his bed to face the the top of his bunk. He smiled stupidly to himself about the brilliant day that was in-store for him. A picnic under the big willow tree which stood over the lake, with Draco. Harry's heart raced as he thought about it. He slipped out of bed, stretching and dressed himself, his eyes drooping. “Whatareyoudoing?” Ron murmured, sleepy.   
“Nothing.” Harry replied guiltily and ran from the dorm into the common room. 

He hung about around the library until the Hogsmeade students had left. He didn't want to face Ron and Hermione, not now he'd let them down again. But the prospect of being alone with Draco again was far more appealing. Harry went down the main staircase. He quickly glanced out the window. Draco stood at the start of the school grounds, sunlight covering him. He wore a spring-green, checky shirt, which hung loose around his waist. It was complete with jeans and black pumps which looked great on him. In Harry's opinion, anything looked nice on Draco. Harry had seen him prance around in old fancy dress which they had found in a box on their many evenings together. After remembering this happy thought, he suddenly remembered that Draco was expecting him, and he really didn't want to be late. Harry jumped the last three steps and ran outside. Draco turned around, alarmed at Harry's sudden spring out of the front door. “Hey, you.” He smiled, and put his arms around Harry's waist, locking him into a tight hug in the early summer heat. Harry nestled his head between Draco's neck and shoulder. “I've missed you.” He whispered. Draco grinned, resting his chin on Harry as they hugged. “Shall we go? I'm so hungry, and I want as much time with you as I can until Pug-face comes back.” Draco replied quietly, pulling Harry by the hand towards the lake. 

The two boys settled on a rug under the tree, their backs leaning on the trunk. Draco reached forward and opened the picnic basket. It was stuffed with cream cakes and sandwiches and other goodies. “Where did you get all of this?” Harry asked breathlessly. Draco sniggered loudly.   
“Why does everything please you? I got it from the kitchens. The house elves rustled me something up. And don't worry about Dobby. He didn't know it was me. I borrowed some fancy dress from that box we found the other day.” He laughed. Harry nodded in agreement. It was really was quite clever. They tucked into their food, lying around on the grassy floor. “This is nice.” Draco fall back onto the rug, a half-eaten cake in his hand. “Oh damn. I forgot my watch! How are we supposed to know when everyone gets back? They'll see us as soon as they walk back into the grounds.” He panicked, dropping the cake into the lake. “Don't worry. We'll get rid of this food and stuff now, so we'll be able to jump up and hide quickly if they appear. I don't want to leave you just yet.” Harry said calmly, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. He gave his wand a flick and the rug and basket disappeared, leaving himself and Draco on the grass. “Come here,” He added, holding out his arms to Draco. 

Draco got up and dragged himself towards Harry, falling into his arms. They sat there for a while,   
listening to the birds singing, and feeling the gentle breeze on their faces. 

***********

“Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP!” Draco frantically shook Harry awake. He must have nodded off.   
“What's up?” Harry whispered, turning over. “They're here! Harry! They're back! Move! We need to hide!” Draco replied, his voice shaking. Harry looked over at the gates. Ron and Hermione were at the front of a group of students returning from the trip. But horror struck Harry as he heard Hermione call out. “HARRY IS THAT YOU?” She shouted. The group all turned to look at the couple under the tree. Pansy pushed her way to the front of the group. “DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She yelled. Harry scurried behind a giant shrub, yanking a terrified Draco with him.   
They stood in silence and listened. The group of people began to talk loudly. “Is that Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter?” “Are they a thing?” “I thought they didn't like each other!” “I thought I saw Potter's arm around him!” “They were cuddling!” 

Draco's pale face turned to look at Harry. “What do we do now?” He panicked. Harry was sure he could see tears. “Oh, come here.” He hushed Draco's silent sobs and hugged him. “It's going to be okay. You need to run. Right now. Back to your dorm. Change your clothes and sit reading or something. Pretend you haven't left all day. Okay go! Promise?” He whispered frantically.   
“Okay, yes, okay! I'm going.” Draco cried. He jumped through a large open window which led into a corridor, and ran for the dungeons. Harry slumped down onto the floor, his head in his hands. This was all his fault! He had made Draco stay with him. He had told Draco not to bother getting his watch. Suddenly remembering the bad position he was in and legged it towards the common room.   
He entered and weakly ran the stairs to his dorm. A perfect day turned into a disaster. Harry flopped down onto his bed, and closed his eyes. What a day.


	4. An Open Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite short! I am preparing for a big one next time. Enjoy ~ Liz (Quirrellokayiswonderful)

Harry awoke with a jump, still fully dressed. The boys dorm was empty, meaning they had probably all seen Harry as he was yesterday. He hopped off of his bunk and tip-toed down the stairs, peering around at the common room. Nobody was there, they must have been all at breakfast. He ran through, half-expecting monsters in school uniforms to jump at him from behind armchairs. Harry successfully made it and crawled through the portrait, his messy hair brushing the stone. 

The corridor facing the portrait was empty too, but Harry could hear many people talking as they walked through the school together. How much longer could Harry cope with this? He didn't want to have to sneak around school all the time to avoid taunting. He had a tiny pain in him, and an urge to find Ron and Hermione. He had to make them understand. Harry walked casually around the corner into the crowded corridor and began walking normally. “Not with Malfoy today, Potter?”  
“Where's your other half?” A couple of people sneered as they walked past. “Ha. Ha. That's hilarious,” Harry sarcastically sighed back. He tucked his hands in his pockets and continued trudging along. “DRACO! DRACO!” A desperate voice behind him screamed. Harry had thought it was another rude comment towards him, but surprisingly, Pansy ran past him, almost knocking him over. Harry followed her with his eyes. Draco was walking the opposite way to Harry down the corridor, coming nearer to him. Pansy burst through a couple of Hufflepuffs and almost jumped on him, wrapping her hands around his neck. She forcefully pulled his face into hers and kissed him. 

Draco didn't seem too bothered by this, until he saw Harry's green eyes staring at him through the crowd and pulled back immediately. Harry felt like he was currently plummeting down a black hole. He turned on the spot and marched back towards the way he came. His feet locked into a fast pace, almost like they were being controlled by magnets. He turned his head swiftly back for a second. “Harry! Wait!” Draco tried to push his way back through the crowd, but the force of them and Pansy took him back the other way. 

Harry checked the library. Ron and Hermione sat at the back on a small table, reading. Well Hermione was; Ron just sat whispering to her. Harry made his way over and pulled up a chair.  
“Hello.” He said in a voice which was unlike his own. “Harry!” Hermione embraced him tightly in a hug. “Are you all right? I do understand, and don't try and make excuses for yourself. I know what I saw. Ron here, is taking a little bit of persuading.” She whispered into his ear. Harry agreed and the two friends let go of each other. “Harry, mate. What's going on?” Ron asked lightly.  
“What's going on is exactly what you saw, Ron. It's been going for weeks and I didn't know how to tell you. He's really different now, and he's really nice.” Harry explained, holding out his hand to Hermione, who took it. “Are you sure, Harry? His dad is a Death Eater.” She asked nervously.  
“I'm sure. He's different, Hermione. I know he is. But if I'm honest, I don't think me and him are going to last much longer. I saw Pansy and him like, kissing this morning. He seemed pretty alarmed that I saw it and tried to get to me but I walked the other way.” Harry replied in a trembling voice. “What a scum bag.” Ron frowned, anger flushing his face.

A door slammed behind the three friends and they all turned to look at the entrance of the library.  
Pansy was walking toward them, her hands clenched together; knuckles going white. Her face was scrunched up into grimace. She stopped at a halt before them, Draco's yet again pale face looming behind her. “Potter. I need a word with you.” She barked, but in a quiet tone as the librarian was looking their way. Harry shook his head, not breaking eye contact with Draco. “I have nothing I want to say to either of you.” He replied, his eyes flickered to rest on Pansy's face. She smiled.  
“I wasn't offering for you to have words with us, Potter. I want to tell you something.” She retorted.  
“Then go ahead, Pansy. I'm not going anywhere, I'm enjoying a chat with my friends.” He responded, mimicking her bossy voice. “I'm sick of you, Potter! Trying to walk all over Draco!  
Putting daft things into his head! You're taking him away from me on purpose!” Pansy spat out.  
“I didn't put anything into his head. He started it. Not me. And you know what? I enjoyed it. But my feelings don't seem to matter to him. He starts on you when he thinks I can't see so don't get all worked up about it, Pansy. He doesn’t care about me and he never has. I can see it now.” Harry's voice turned almost ropey. Draco looked sadly into Harry's eyes, but Harry blocked him out and turned back to Pansy. “So you know what? Have him. I don't care any more. You Slytherins are all the same, and I was stupid enough to trust Draco. But I have Ron and Hermione so just get out of my face!” He shouted. The librarian poked her head around a bookcase. “SSH! Or leave my library!” She hissed. Harry picked up some of Hermione's books for her. “We were just leaving anyway.” He replied, a small smile. Ron and Hermione instantly stood up and stood at Harry's sides and the three of them walked from the room. 

“Harry, did you see how sad he looked? This is unlike me to say this, but I think you should talk to him.” Hermione said, keeping her voice steady as she waited for Harry's response. Harry sighed.  
“I don't know. I need to think.”


	5. A tree without leaves

The next few days for Harry were not the best he'd ever had. People in other houses still teased him and Draco being depressed and walking around the place like somebody died didn't help and only made the taunting worse. Even Snape was more off with him than usual and he had hated him already. 

Harry had avoided Draco altogether. He couldn't bring himself to look into those beautiful grey eyes because he knew as soon as he did, he would fall in love with them again. They would trigger memories - some of Harry's best and favourite ones while he spent his time with Draco.   
Ron and Hermione were being very supportive indeed and Harry really respected them for it. He had lost out on months of their friendship when Harry saw Draco for a hours at a time. He realised how hard it must of been for them; they could of worried about him, gotten upset with him because they knew his excuses were lies or even told a teacher but they chose to stick to Harry's words, although not entirely convinced.

On one particularly hot morning, Harry awoke from his nightmares as usual covered in a sweat. Every night it had been the same. Draco, being murdered by Lord Voldemort because he Harry, had shown affection for him and this did not please The Dark Lord.

Harry sat up quickly, his heart pumping loudly. His hair stuck out more than usual and his pupils of his eyes were huge. Harry reached over for his glasses and sleepily placed them onto his face.   
Ron sat bolt-upright on his bunk.  
"You alright mate?" He whispered.  
Harry nodded stupidly and yanked some clothes from his trunk. "I'm going to the prefects bathroom to have a bath. I can't stay in this state!" He grumbled. And with that, Harry tiptoed from the dorm and down into the common room which was hot and stuffy. The corridors were empty as usual but Harry quickened his pace. He was very alert and ready after the horrors which occurred in his dreams. 

**********  
He knew the way to the Prefects washroom like the back of his hand. No, he was not a prefect but it was the nicest bathroom going and it was almost always empty as there were not many prefects in the school at once. Harry slipped through the secret entrance and made his way in. The bathroom shone beautifully in the morning light. Harry turned three different taps. One put bubbly warm water into the bath and the other two a mix of blue and pink bubbles which smelt sweetly of summer fruits. 

Harry smiled to himself and lowered his body into the water. A nice shiver ran through his body at the touch of the the warmness. He swam around happily, scooping bubbles into his hands and blowing them into the air. 

However after around half an hour, Harry was interrupted by a small, whiny voice. "Ooh, hello Harry,"   
Moaning Myrtle stood on a nearby sink, leaning down to take a look at Harry. "Myrtle! I'm not wearing anything! " He spluttered back, pulling rich bubbles over him so his body was out of her sight. "Oh. Sorry. So, how's things with Draco?" She asked casually, a small smirk etched upon her face. "Myrtle. You know what happened so if you're going to ask stupid questions then you may as well just get out." He snapped back. Myrtle looked guiltily towards the floor. "I thought yours and Draco's relationship was just a rumour. I just wanted to hear it from you." She explained.  
"Oh, okay." He mumbled back. He hadn't had to of been so mean to her.

"He was crying. Draco I mean, in my bathroom again yesterday. He hadn't been crying in there until yesterday, in weeks. He wouldn't tell me why, however much I pleaded with him. He just said he'd lost something, something he'd die for. I assumed it was an object or somebody had died but now it makes sense." She chorused happily. 

Harry looked at her strangely. "Why are you so pleased about it?" He asked, feeling his anger rising up.   
"Oh no! I'm just happy I found out what it was. It's been bugging me all night and Draco's the closest thing I've got as a friend at Hogwarts." She replied quickly, looking nervously at Harry's angry facial expression.

"Myrtle, can you go and see if Draco's there now? In the bathroom. But don't tell him you're there. And then come back and tell me." He asked hopefully. Myrtle nodded and plunged into a nearby pipe. 

Harry sat in the bath a moment just looking up at the ceiling. Why the hell had he asked that of Myrtle? He wasn't ready to see Draco. Not yet anyway. He took the opportunity to dress quickly while she was gone and when she returned, Harry was pulling out the plug to drain the huge bath. 

Myrtle was paler than usual, and that was quite odd considering she was a ghost. She didn't say anything, she just merely nodded her head. Harry's heart was again thumping, and he tidied away his pyjamas quickly into a bag. "Can you take these back to my dorm please? I need to see him." Harry said in a small voice. Myrtle gave him a sympathetic look and took the clothes from Harry's arms. 

With that, she disappeared in the direction of Gryffindor tower.


	6. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, had exams!! Here's the next chapter

Harry walked unsteadily to the girls bathroom in which Draco was. He opened the door silently with a shaky hand. Draco sat facing away from him, on the floor, his blonde hair sweeping over his face. He had not noticed Harry's entry into the room. Harry's feet went to turn back to leave but he stopped himself and carried on walking to the figure on the floor. Harry knelt down behind Draco quietly and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. 

This startled Draco and he turned around almost immediately. His eyes scanned Harry's face quickly and the next thing Harry knew, Draco's arms were wrapped around him, his head leaning on Harry's chest. 

Harry took Draco's face in his hands and turned it so Draco's eyes were staring deep into Harry's electric green ones. "What's wrong?" Harry whispered. Draco sighed and took his head away, sitting up cross-legged in front of Harry. 

"Listen. What you saw with Pansy. There is a reason for it. I would never pick her over you and that's a promise. She threatened me, Harry. Told me that if I didn't dump you, she'd tell my dad who is of course, a servant of The Dark Lord. So I did the only thing which could prevent me from dumping you. I couldn't put you through the pain of losing me when I still loved you so much. I kissed her. Turned her away from the subject of me ditching you. I told her it was always her that I loved and me and you were working together on a sort of prank to make her jealous and want to go out with me. I said that me and you weren't really dating and it was all a big wind up. And you know Pansy, Potter. She's had a crush on me for years and she accepted my offer to be my girlfriend. After that, she never brought up the subject of you and I'm not dead so she can't have told my dad." He explained quietly, in a scared and unsure voice. 

Harry felt a huge lump in his throat.  
He wanted to take Draco and hug him, but knew he should hold his nerve. "So y-you don't like Pansy?" He forced the words out. Draco shook his head. "I've been avoiding her for weeks, can't stand the girl. But whenever she got angry at me for not spending enough time with her, I just kissed her or told her I loved her and she'd be fine with me almost straight away. Harry , it's you. It's always been you. You keep me kind, you make me be myself, not what Voldemort wants me to be. I love you. I really do. I love you so much. And when all of this is over, we'll be together, I promise." Draco cried. 

Without thinking, Harry kissed him. He ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair. His love for Draco was renewed and Harry felt whole again.. "You've never kissed like that before, Potter." Draco whispered, giving a weak but humoured smile. He leant back on Harry and stretched out his legs. Harry ran one hand through Draco's hair, and with the other, checked his watch. He wanted to stay all day with Draco, but promised Ron and Hermione he'd go and sit with them outside. "I, er, have to go. I said I'd see Ron and Hermione." He said calmly, carefully propping up Draco and standing up. 

Draco, too stood up. "I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully taking Harry's hand in his own. "Of course." Harry smiled back, taking Draco into a tight hug. "I love you." He muttered.  
"I love you too." Came a small reply.


	7. The Great Game

Harry quickly left the bathroom, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. This was the right thing to do. He had been empty without Draco. But how would Ron and Hermione take it? They had been really angry at Draco for what he did, they did all in their power to keep Draco away from him and attempted to keep him happy. And now he was forgiving Draco so easily. Just like that. 

Harry ran out of the front doors and jogged very slightly down to the old tree under the lake. "Hey Harry!" Hermione called happily, closing her eyes as she rolled over into the sun. "Alright?" He asked as he approached.  
"Yeah good, mate. What kept you? You were ages. You didn't see scumbag Malfoy did you?" Ron teased. Harry looked guiltily to the floor. He didn't want to tell them just yet. "Oh! Er nothing! I just took an extra long bath, felt hot and sweaty." He forced out a smile. Ron nodded happily. "Looked a bit stressed this morning but I don't like to ask. We got Colin Creevey to go and take pictures of Malfoy in his face this morning. The flash is literally blinding, would of been hilarious." He laughed.  
"Bit harsh." Harry mumbled bitterly. Ron shook his head. "Na, the prat deserved it after what he did to my best mate." He replied, giving Harry a warm smile. 

Harry appreciated Ron's kindness but at the same time wanted to punch him for trying to annoy Draco. 

The sun shone down onto the castle grounds, illuminating the lake. It was so bright, it was almost unbearable to look at. The three friends hung around the lake all afternoon, Ron dozing into sleep half way through.

"Shall we head back up to the castle then?" Hermione said, pulling her jumper over her shoulders. Harry nodded in agreement and wiped the small amount of dirt from his hands. 

They all began to slowly make their way up to the castle. Harry sleepily ruffled his hair in the heat. He was perfectly relaxed until Ron broke the silence. "Why's Malfoy waiting at the entrance? Who's he waiting for?" He snapped irritably. Harry's head whipped upwards. Draco stood at the entrance of Hogwarts, smiling dreamily at Harry as he walked, a flower in his hand which had a small pink ribbon tied around it. Harry tried desperately to tell Draco silently to go, he had not told Ron and Hermione! 

"Go!" Harry hissed, almost stopping in mid-sentence because Ron turned around to stare at him. "He's waiting for you, isn't he?" Said Ron, no emotion in his voice. Harry bit his lip nervously. "Er.." He hesitated, "I can explain." 

Hermione turned to face him. A hurt expression on her face. "You're not going with him. You're coming with us to explain like you said." She stated bossily. Hermione flicked her hair behind her and marched forward from the group over to Draco. 

"Harry's not coming out to play today. I won't let you mess him around again. I don't want you near him again, do you understand me? You should of seen him after he saw you with that revolting Pansy girl. He was in a mess, and it was all YOUR fault, Draco Malfoy." She shouted, prodding him in the chest with her finger. "That was very touching, Granger. But has Harry not told you yet?" He replied bitterly.

"I don't want him to tell me! I want you to tell me!" She replied. Hermione then went on to pulling a small vial from her pocket. She handed it to Draco with no care, thrusting it into his face. "Take this. It's poly juice potion. You're coming to the common room to explain." She explained. Draco laughed loudly. "It doesn't even have any hair in it! It won't work." He smiled. Hermione grimaced. "I was getting to that." She hissed back.  
She pulled a small glass test tube from the same pocket. It was empty. 

"Who?" Draco demanded. Hermione raised her eyebrows and ran over towards Ron's brothers, Fred and George. She yanked a clump of hairs from Fred's head. 

"OWWW!" Fred squealed, reaching up to stroke where she had pulled.   
"What was that for?" He complained loudly. Hermione gave a small laugh.   
"Wanted to compare it to Ron's ginger." She replied. Fred smiled, "Yeah okay. Don't pull so hard next time!" 

Hermione gave another hearty laugh and walked back towards Harry and the group. She narrowed her eyes slowly. "Easy." She sang, putting the red hairs into the empty container and sliding it back into her pocket. 

The four travelled up the familiar main staircase and carried on upwards until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" She asked in her normal, bossy tone. 

"Butterbeer!" Ron replied.  
Hermione gave Draco back the polyjuice while the fat lady was swung open, she couldn't see into the corridor when the passage was open.  
Draco hastily tipped the hairs into the potion; it turned a brilliant, shocking orange. He took it in a gulp.  
Harry knew it was stupid but he didn't want his lover to turn into Ron's brother, even if it was just for an hour or so! He also felt uncomfortable to hug Draco because it disrespected Fred's privacy and Harry much rather preferred Draco as himself. 

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, or Fred's if you like. He was shaking. Harry gave him a reassuring smile as they crawled through the portrait hole. Lots more Gryffindors than expected were in the common room. Surprisingly, the gang's favourite armchairs by the fire were not taken. 

Hermione took the floor, obviously meaning for Draco to sit in a chair. Ron and Harry took the other chairs, Harry in the one next to Draco.   
Hermione cleared her throat. 

"Yes alright, calm down Granger."   
Draco snapped. Right around then, a vaguely familiar boy from Fred and George's year came bounding up to Draco. Harry wondered who the hell that was but soon remembered he may be Draco to them, but to everyone else, he was a Weasley.   
"Fred, mate. You said you'd cure my brother from that skiving snack box you tried on him." He explained.   
"Um... Have you tried a tissue?" Draco stammered back. Oh yes. Draco knew nothing of Fred and George's skiving snack boxes.   
The boy sighed loudly and walked away. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Hermione, on the other hand still looked at Draco with a determined glint in her eyes. 

"So?" She hissed quietly, her eyes darting quickly around the room. Draco gave a sigh and began to explain everything, about Pansy and his father, the danger of being with Harry. 

A nervous smile ran across Hermione's face. "Okay." She said quietly. Right about then, the group heard the portrait swing open, and to Harry's horror, the sound of Fred and George's voices. A silvery stripe of Draco's hair was appearing slowly through the ginger and his nose shape began to morph back into his own. Ron pushed Draco violently onto the floor. He then shuffled quickly towards Fred and George. 

"Guys! Some boy was looking for you, he wanted to err, buy a skiving snack box! He went that way; said he was going to the library!" He said, excited. Fred and George smiled and nodded, turned around and began to make their way towards the portrait again. 

"Potter, have they gone?" Draco said in an extremely loud voice from behind the chair. George whipped around. "Malfoy!" He stated, bringing Fred to a halt. They walked back towards the chairs. In a rush, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and the two of them ran at the portrait laughing. They reached the other side and stood silently for a minute catching their breaths. Fred and George could be heard from the other side complaining. 

Draco looked at Harry with his now warm eyes. "Room of requirement?" He whispered. Harry took Draco's hand in his own. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
